


Heathers With Youtubers

by Mus1calStor13s



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Music, Musicals, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mus1calStor13s/pseuds/Mus1calStor13s
Summary: You are Veronica Sawyer but still you. You go to Westerburg High School with the three most popular boys. Mark Fischbach, Sean McLoughlin, and Felix Kjellberg. The two cheerleaders Marzia Bisognin and Signe Hansen. It's a normal highschool until a certain Thomas Sanders comes around.Really wanted to do a reader insert with youtubers but why not make it a little different.





	1. Beautiful

It was around lunch time at Westerberg High School. (Reader) is sitting in fourth period waiting for the bell to ring. While waiting around she pulls out her diary and begins to write.

September 1st, 1989  
Dear Diary, I believe I’m a good person I believe there’s good in everyone. But here we are, first day of senior year! I look at these kids I’ve known all my life and wonder; What happened? 

The bell rings signaling that it’s time to eat. (Reader) closes her book and walks out of class to the lunchroom. As she’s walking down the hall she hears her classmates throwing insults to each other. 

“Freak! Slut! Burnout Bugeyes! Poser! Lard-ass!”

(Reader) sighs and continues on her way to the lunchroom.

(Reader) P.O.V

*We were so tiny. Happy and shiny. Playing tag and getting chased.

“Freak! Slut! Loser! Short Bus!”

*Singing and clapping, laughing and napping. Baking cookies, eating paste.

“Bull-dyke! Stuck-up! Hunchback!”

*Then we got bigger. That was the trigger like the Huns invading Rome-

While I was thinking this some other students run into me. 

“Sorry,” I say and continue walking.

*Welcome to my school. This ain’t no high school; this is the Thunderdome. Hold your breath and count the days, we’re graduating soon.

“White trash!”

*College will be paradise if I’m not dead by June!

Everything seemed to go into slow motion like a movie while I looked at some people. Some girls bullying another girl. Football players tossing around a football.

*But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray for a better way. If we changed back then, we could change again. We can be beautiful…

Everything seemed to go back to normal when someone pushed someone else down.

“Ow!”

*Just not today.

I walk over and extend a hand. “Hey are you okay?”

“Get away, nerd!” 

He pushes my hand away, gets up, and walks away.

“Oh okay.”

I walked into the lunchroom getting in line for lunch.

“Freak! Slut! Cripple! Homo! Homo! Homo!”

*Things will get better soon as my letter comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown. Wake from this coma, take my diploma, then I can blow this town. Dream of ivy-covered walls and smoky French cafés.

“Watch this…”

*Fight the urge to strike a match and set this dump ablaze!

My lunch tray was suddenly on the floor. Looking up to see Signe saying oops.

*Signe Hansen. Third year as cheerleader. And eighth year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge dick. 

“What did you say to me skank?”

*Oh no did I say that out loud?

“Aaagh nothing.”

She narrows her eyes at me and walks away. 

*But I know, I know… Life can be beautiful. I pray… I pray… for a better way. We were kind before, we can be kind once more; we can be beautiful… 

I felt a presence behind and turn to see Ken. 

“Aaaagh! ….Hey Ken.”

“Hey.”

Ken kneels down to pick up my lunch tray. He’s wearing his bear hat again and a shirt with Mickey Mouse on it.

*Ken Morrison my best friend since diapers. He’s got a huge heart. Round here, that’s not enough.

He hands me my lunch tray.

“Thanks.”

“We on for movie night?”

“Yeah, you’re on Jiffy Pop detail.”

“I rented The Princess Bride.”

I laughed and looked back at him while getting my lunch. “Again? Don’t you have it memorized by now?”

Ken smiles and shrugs, “what can I say? I’m a sucker for a happy ending.”

Suddenly Ken's lunch tray is smacked out of his hands.

“Ken Manky! Wide-load! Haaaaa!”

*Marzia Bisognin. Head cheerleader. She is the smartest gal on the cheerleader team. Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf.

“Hey! Pick that up right now!”

She looks over at me with a scowl on her face.

“I’m sorry, are you actually talking to me?”

Signe comes up behind Marzia. “My girl Marzia asked you a question.”

“What gives you the right to pick on my friend? Look at you, you’re a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas-station attendant.”

Marzia steps closer to me, pointing at my chin. 

“You have a zit right there.” They both laugh and walk away. I go and sit with Ken at a table writing in my diary.

Dear Diary, Why?

“Why do they hate me? Why don’t I fight back? Why do I act like such a creep?”

Why?

“Why won’t she date me? Why did I wear this? Why do I cry myself to sleep?”

Why?

“Somebody hug me! Somebody fix me! Somebody save me! Send me a sign, God! Something to live for!”

Suddenly the doors open and everyone looks over to see the three most popular guys in school. The three famous YouTubers in high school. Mark Fischbach, Jack McLoughlin, and Felix Kjellberg.

“Ah… Mark, Jack, and Felix. 

*Then there’s the YouTubers. They float above it all.

“I love Mark, Jack, and Felix.”

Felix steps forward to continue walking to their table.

*Felix Kjellberg, quarterback. His dad is loaded- he sells engagement rings. 

“I hate Mark, Jack, and Felix.”

Jack walks after Felix to the table, people moving out of his way.

*Jack McLoughlin, runs the yearbook. No discernible personality, but his mom did pay for hair dye.

“I want Mark, Jack, and Felix.”

*Mark Fischbach, the almighty.”

Mark walks right behind Jack, going behind our table. I'm sure he touched me but I can't.

*He is a mythic bitch. They are solid Teflon- never bothered, never harassed. I'd give anything to be like that.

“I'd like to be their girlfriend. That would be beautiful.”

“If I sat at their table, guys would notice me! So beautiful.”

Ken leaned over to whisper to me. “I’d like them to be nicer.”

I smiled and turned to Ken, “that would be beautiful.”

“I’d like to kidnap one and photograph him naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave him tied up for the rats.”

Ken and I looked over to a kid at the table confused. He looked up and quickly walked away. The bell rings and we leave. I told Ken that I’ll see him later and head to the bathroom. On my way I see Jack throwing up into a trash bin with Mark leaning against the wall and Felix patting Jack’s back.

“Grow up Jack. Bulimia’s so ‘87.”

“Maybe you should see a doctor Jack.”

“Yeah Felix maybe I should.”

I walk into the bathroom. Washing my hands and checking to make sure I looked ok. Walking out I see Ms. Fleming. 

“Ah Mark and Felix-”

Jack pukes again.

“-and Jack. Perhaps you didn’t hear the bell over all of the vomiting but you’re late for class.”

Mark stepped forward putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder, who was now standing.

“Jack wasn’t feeling well. We’re helping him.”

Ms.Fleming crossed her arms, “not without a hall pass you’re not. A week’s detention.”

I quickly write a note in my diary and walk over to Ms.Fleming, tearing it out.

“Actually, Ms. Fleming, all four of us are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee.”

All of them looked at me and Ms. Fleming takes the note. Sighing she hands it back. 

“...I see you’re all listed. Hurry up and get where you’re going.”

She walks away and Mark grabs the note out of my hand examining it.

“This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?”

“(First Name)...(Last Name). I-I crave a boon.”

“What boon?”

Mark crumples up the note and throws it on the ground. Jack bends down and picks it up throwing it in the trash.

“Um...Let me sit at your table at lunch, just once, no talking necessary. If people think that you guys tolerate me, then they’ll leave me alone.”

All three of them laugh and turn to start walking away. Before they take another step, I step forward, “before you answer I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes.”

Jack turns back to me, “how about prescriptions?”

Mark looks at Jack, “shut up Jack!”

Jack looks away from me and down to the ground before mumbling a ‘sorry Mark.’

Mark steps forward and looks at me up and down. “For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure.”

Felix comes up from behind Mark, towering over me “and a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I’d have matching halves.That’s very important.”

Jack crossed his arms “of course you could stand to lose a few pounds.”

I’m suddenly turned around by Mark to face him. He grabbed my chin and looked down into my eyes.

“And ya know, ya know, ya know? This could be beautiful. Mascara, maybe some lip gloss and we’re on our way. Get this girl some blush and Felix, I need your brush. Let's make her beautiful.”

Felix passed Mark his brush and grabbed my left arm. “Let’s make her beautiful.”

Jack grabbed my right arm, “let's make her beautiful.”

Mark pulled me away from both of them grabbing my hands, “make her beautiful. Ok?”

I smiled, “ok!”

No one’s P.O.V

“Out of my way geek!”

“I don’t want trouble!”

Signe steps forward, “you're gonna die at three pm.”

The boy runs into some girls turning to saw sorry but gets interrupted, “don’t you dare touch me! Get away pervert!”

“What did I ever do to them?”

“Who can survive this? I can’t escape this! I think I’m dying!”

“Who’s that with Mark?”

“Whoa. Mark, Jack, Felix, and...someone!”

Felix walks down the hall, before Jack.

“Mark, Jack, Felix, and a babe!”

Jack walks down the hall, Mark following after with someone in his arm.

“Mark, Jack, Felix-”

Ken looks over, “(Reader)?!”

(Reader) walks with Mark's arm around her. She’s dressed up in heels, knee high socks, a short skirt, and a dress shirt with a blue jacket on top.

“(Reader)?!, (Reader)?!”, (Reader)?!”

(Readers) P.O.V

I smile as everyone stares at me in amazement. Mark pulls me closer and smiles down at me. I smile back, “and ya know, ya know, ya know life can be beautiful.”

“Beautiful.”

“You hope, you dream,you pray and you get your way!”

I walk away in front of Mark, turning to the people watching. “Ask me how it feels looking like hell on wheels. My god it’s beautiful!”

“Beautiful!”

I spin yelling, “I might be beautiful!”

“Beautiful!”

“And when you’re beautiful,” I walk outside to the front steps of the school, “it’s a beautiful frickin’ day!”

“Mark, Jack, Felix, (Reader)! Mark, Jack, Felix, (Reader)! (Reader)! (Reader)! (Reader)! (Reader)!”

I pump my fist in the air and jump around. I calm down and the boys come out as well pulling me toward Mark’s car.


	2. Candy Store

I sit on one of the benches outside the school writing in my diary.  
Dear Diary, it’s been three weeks since I became friends with the Youtubers! Actually friends isn’t exactly the right word. It’s more like the Youtubers are people I work with, and our job is being popular and shit.

“Hey (Reader)!” Ken waves and sits next to me.

“Hey!” I close my diary and push it into my backpack. 

“You really do look beautiful these days.”

I chuckle and shrug “yeah, well, it’s still the same me, underneath.”

Ken looks down and folds his hands together. “Are you sure?”

My smile fades and I put a hand on his shoulder. “Look, I’m sorry I flaked on movie night last week. I just have a lot going on.”

Ken smiles and shakes his head. “I get that, you’re with the Youtubers now. That’s exciting.”

I scoff “it’s whatever, but we’ll hang soon I promise!”

Ken smiles and says ok. I was about to say something else but Ken pointed to someone behind me. I turn around to see Jack walking up to me. 

“(Reader)! Mark wants you to haul ass to the table. Pronto!”

I just look up at him, “how very.”

I waved goodbye to Ken, grabbing my bag, and walk to the cafeteria with Jack. We walk up to the table with Felix and Mark. Mark pats the spot next to him and I sit there. As soon as I sat down Mark wrapped his arm around me kissing my neck. “(Reader), I need a forgery in Signe Hansen handwriting.”

I grab my note book opening it up getting ready to write. Mark continued talking but pulled away a little so I could have room to write. “Hello handsome. I’ve been watching you and thinking about us in the old days.” 

Jack and Felix laugh, “I hope you can come to my home coming party this weekend. I miss you. Signe.”

Jack and Felix laugh again, “Oh, and put an XO after the signature!” 

Pulling it out I handed it over to Felix since he had his hand out. “What’s this for anyways?”

Mark chuckled and looked at me, “I just found out that Signe used to hang with Ken Manky.”

I scrunched my face up in confusion, “yeah, in kindergarten, we all did.”

Jack chimed in “we all didn’t kiss on the kickball field!”

Felix squealed a little in disgust, “oh that’s right! I remember Signe kissed Ken Manky!! It was disgusting!”

Mark smirked “perfect.”

*I heard something about a (First Name) (Last Name) and a Mark Fischbach sandwich when Mark called Signe and Marzia over.

“Signe! Will you be a sweetie and give this note to Ken Manky for me?”

I stood up “what? No!”

Signe looked over at me. “Since when do you talk to that lard-ass?”

She started to open it but Mark stopped her. “Oh! Don’t read it. He wants to know some “special” techniques when he’s lonely.”

“Ew” she says and I grab it out of her hand.

Mark stood up and stepped back, “what are you doing?”

“Please don’t do this. Not to Ken.”  
“Why? It’ll give him masturbation material for weeks!” Jack states as he gets up as well. Mark turned to him with an annoyed face, “shut up Jack!”

“Sorry Mark.”

“Ken has had a thing for Signe for like twelve years now, this will kill him.”

Mark looked at me crossing his arms. “Are we gonna have a problem? Do you have a bone to pick? You’ve come so far, why now? Are you pulling on my dick?”

Both Felix and Jack stood behind Mark now with their arms crossed. “I’d normally slap your face off and everyone here could watch. But I’m feeling nice, here’s some advice.”

He stepped forward, grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards him, our faces only two inches apart. “Listen up byatch!”

He pushed me down and I fall on my ass. I look up to see Jack and Felix picking me up and pulling me to the table to sit down. Two hands slam against the table on either side of me and I look up to see Mark. 

“I like looking hot, buying stuff they can not. I like drinking hard, maxing dad’s credit card.” He pulled away and stood up with Jack and Felix standing behind him.

“I like skipping gym, screwing her, scaring him. I like killer clothes, kicking nerds in the nose.” Jack and Felix sat next to me while Mark continued talking.

“If you lack the balls, you can go play dolls. Let your mommy fix you a snack. Or you could come smoke, pound some rum and coke. In my porsche with the quarterback!” He pointed to Felix and both boys sitting next to me got up, standing with Mark. 

“Honey, whatcha waiting for? Welcome to my candy store!” Mark pointed at me, “if you wanna prove you’re not a loser anymore! And step into my candy store!”

Jack kneels down at my feet, “guys fall at your feet. Pay the check.”

Felix chimes in, “help you cheat. All you-”

Jack cuts off Felix, “-have to do.”

Mark leans over Jack “say goodbye to shamu.” He points to the entrance of the lunch room where Ken walked in. “That freaks-”

Felix sat next to me “-not your friend. I can tell in the end.”

Jack sat next to me “if he had your shoot.”

They all chime in, “he would leave you to rot.”

Felix wraps his arm around me and continues talking, “course if you don’t care, fine! Go braid your hair maybe Sesame Street is on. Or forget that creep.”

Jack interrupts with “and get in my jeep.”

Mark grabbed the note out of my hand, handing it to Jack. “Let’s go tear up someone's life!”

Jack grabs it and walks over to where Ken is sitting. Ken leans down to get something out of his bag and Jack slips the note on Ken's tray. I start to get up to walk over to Ken but Felix pulled me down on to his lap. 

“Honey whatcha waiting for? Step into my candy store!”

Mark grabs my chin and pulls it so I can see him. “If you wanna prove, you’re not a pussy anymore. And step into my candy store.”

My face felt very warm after he said that and Jack came back to the table. Mark continued with his little speech, “you can join the team.”

“Or you can bitch and moan.”

Mark gestured to all three of them, “you can live the dream.”

“Or you can die alone.”

“You can fly with eagles or if you prefer. Keep on testing me and end up like him.”

I finally got up and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Ken standing there with a note in his hand and a smile on his face. “(Reader) look! Signe invited me to her homecoming party! See I told you there was still something there! This proves he’s been thinking about me!”

I turned back to see all three of them looking at me with the same stern look. I sigh turning back to Ken with a small smile on my face. “Uhh...color me stoked.”

He danced a little and clutched the note to his chest, “I’m so happy!”

He turned and walked back to his bag, grabbing it, and walked out of the cafeteria. I start walking to follow Ken when Jack grabs my hand and pulls me back. “Honey whatcha waiting for-”

“Shut up Jack,” Mark pulls me to him holding onto my hands. “Step into my candy store. Time for you to prove you’re not a lame-ass anymore, and step into my candy store, it’s my candy store, it’s my candy.”

Mark let go of me and Felix pulled me against him, “it’s my candy store, it’s my candy.”

He pushed me over to Jack and he caught me, “it’s my candy store.”

“It’s my candy store!” Jack let go of me and they all walk away.


	3. Fight For Me

“You shouldn’t have bowed down to the swatch dogs and the diet coke heads. They’re gonna crush that boy.”

I turn to see a guy sitting on a table. He was wearing a black trench coat and was reading a book.

“I’m sorry what?”

He looked up at me with golden brown eyes, “you’ve got a soul, you just need to work hard keeping it clean. ‘We are all born marked for evil.’”

He stood up and turned to leave. I stepped forward, “ok, don’t just quote Baudelaire at me and then walk away. Excuse me? I didn't catch your name.”

He stopped and turned back to me with a smirk, “I didn’t throw it.”

I felt my mouth drop in surprise and I watch as he starts to walk away. 

Third P.O.V

Marzia and Signe were standing by the doors of the lunchroom when they spotted (Reader) talking to the new kid. 

“Who does the guy in the jacket think he is anyway Bo Diddley?” Marzia huffed and looked at Signe. 

“(Reader) is into his act no doubt.”

Marzia smirked and walked over to some other football players. Since (Reader) started hanging with the Youtubers everyone, including some girls, wanted some action with her. Signe followed after and heard Marzia telling them that (Reader) wanted to fuck with them but the only way they could is if they got rid of the new kid. Signe grabbed Marzia by the shoulder and watched as the two guys started to walk over to him. 

“Nah, we’re seniors girl. We’re too old for this shit.”

They watched as it was too late. The guys went up to him making fun of him.

“Hey sweetheart! What did your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio?”

The other guy smacked the back of his head, “my buddy just asked you a question.”

“Hey doesn’t the cafeteria have a no fags allowed rule?”

The new student interrupts while closing his book, “they seem to have an open door policy for assholes though.”

“Hold his arms.”

The guy holds his arm but before someone could do anything, new kid broke out of the hold and hit the book in one of the guys face. He then turns to hit the other guy. Soon the whole school is watching.

“Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!”

(Reader) P.O.V.

“Holy shit!” 

Everything seemed to slow down as the newbie went to punch one of the jocks in the face. A light shined down on him and I rolled my eyes at the cleshay.

“Why when you see boys fight, does it look so horrible yet… feel so right? I shouldn’t watch this crap that’s not who I am but with this kid….” 

I bite my lip and grabbed the bottom of my skirt, “damn.”

I smiled and started to walk toward them, “hey mister no-named kid. So who might you be? And could you fight for me? And hey could you face the crowd? Could you be seen with me and still act proud?”

I moved to hold his hand, ‘hey, could you hold my hand and could you carry me through no-man’s land?” 

Moving away from him, I laugh at the guy laying on the ground in pain. “It's fine if you don’t agree but I would fight for you if you would fight for me.”

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as newbie took a swing at the other guy.

“Let them drive us underground. I don’t care how far. you can set my broken bones and I know CPR.”

Newbie punched him and continued fighting with jock two.

“Well... whoa, you can punch real good. You’ve lasted longer than I thought you would. So hey mister no-name kid. If some night you’re free, wanna fight for me?”

Everything started to speed up as the kids yelled holy shit.

“If you’re still alive.”

“Holy shit!”

“I would fight for you!”

“Holy shit! Holy shit!”

“If you would fight for me!”

“Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!”

Everything goes back to normal and the two jocks waddle away in pain, groaning. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the chaos of teachers being called over to help the kids and break up the fight. As I was pulled away I look up to see Mark pulling me away with a stoic face. I guess he felt my gaze on him and he looked down at me with a sneer. 

“God (Reader) drool much. You were totally throwing your panties at the new kid.”

Jack and Felix laughed as we got into Mark's car. As we were driving away from the school, we came upon my house. Which isn’t very far from that hell hole.

“And judging by your house, you can’ afford replacement panties.”

All three of them laughed and I felt hot from the embarrassment of that sentence. Mark noticed because I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye. I scowled and rolled my eyes.

“Come on, I don’t even know his name.”

Mark parked the car and we got out. The boys grabbing their croquet mallets and we went to the backyard. I left mine in the backyard along with the balls. We played for a bit and as Mark took his shot I noticed my parents sitting at the outside table.

“Mr and Mrs (Last Name) watch out.”

My mother grabbed the ball and laughed handing it to Mark. “Here you go kiddios. Care for some pate?”

Mark looked down at a tray and sneered, “that is not pate. It’s liverwurst.”

My mother laughed nervously, “I’m aware of that Mark. It’s a family joke.”

“Oh...funny.”

There was an awkward pause when my dad startled us. “Dammit! Will somebody please tell me why I read this spy crap?”

I laughed, “because you’re an idiot dad.”

He looked at me with a smile and said, “oh yeah, that’s why.”

My dad and I started laughing and my mother joined us. Mark looked at me with a eyebrow raised and I gradually came to a stop. 

My mom cleared her throat, “so guys any big plans for tonight?’

“Um, yeah there is a big homecoming party at Signe Hansen’s house tonight. I’m gonna catch a ride with Mark.”

“Speaking of which,” Mark places his ball in the ‘pate’, “oh oops.”

Mark turns and gives me a kiss on the cheek. All the boys walked to the front leaving me with my parents. “Um...great pate mom, but I gotta motor if we want to be ready in time for Ram’s party.”

I turn to leave but I felt a tug at my arm, “don’t let these popular people change you.”

I sighed and turned to her, “I need them.”

She looked exasperated “what for? You have other friends. You have Ken-”

I pulled my arm and backed away, “maybe I want more out of life than liverwurst mom.”

Turning around, I continued my trek to Mark’s car, leaving my croquet mallet against the wall.


	4. Freeze Your Brain

Walking into 7/11 I hear a honk, “(Reader), don’t forget to buy Corn Nuts! It’s not a party without Corn Nuts!”

“Regular or BQ?”

“BQ!!”

I went towards the back nearing the slushie machine to grab the Corn Nuts. 

“Greetings and salutations. Want a slurpee with that?”

I look over to see newbie sipping a slushie as he stopped next to me. I smirked crossing my arms, “no, but if you’re nice, I will let you buy me a big gulp.”

He stopped slurping and looked at me in disgust, “that’s like going to Mickey D’s to order a salad. The slurpee is the signature dish of the house.” 

He moved toward the slurpee machine “did you say cherry or lime?”

“I said big gulp...I’m (Reader)..by the way. Are you ever going to tell me your name?”

I followed him. He turned to me smirking, “I’ll end the suspense. I’m Thomas Sanders. Thomas for short.”

“So, Thomas. That thing you pulled in the caf was pretty severe.”

He smiled and looked down at his slurpee, “yeah, well, the extreme always seems to make an impression.”

I smiled at him and crossed my arms, clicking my tongue against my top teeth. “What is a Baudelaire quoting, badass like you doing in Sherwood, Ohio?”

A look of irritation crossed his face as he played with the straw in his cup. “My dad’s work. He owns a deconstruction company.”

I was confused and tilted my head, “de-construction?”

He looked at me and nodded his head. “Yeah, the old man seems to enjoy tearing things down. You’ve seen the commercial?”

He opened his arms wide and deepen his voice. I’m guessing imitating his dad. “My names Big Bud Sanders and if it’s in the way, I’ll make your day.”

“Oh yeah,” I push my hands down as if I was pushing a plunger, “and then he pushes the plunger and the screen blows up.”

I laughed and stopped with realization, scratching the back of my head. “Oh, that’s your dad.”

I looked over in shame at laughing but say that he had an amused smile on his face.

“In his all semi-psychotic glory.”

I shrugged “yeah, well everybody’s life has got static.”

There was suddenly a very loud honk,that scarred me to death, that went on for awhile. I realised someone was yelling.

“(Reader)!!!!!”

I sighed and Thomas turned to me, “for example I don’t really like my friends.”

He smiled and pointed towards the door, “I don’t really like your friends either. Bag the party hang out here.”

I smirked and tilted my head up. “Aah, at the 7/11. Swanky first date.”

He smiled “come on, I love this place.”

“No offence, but why.”

“I’ve been through ten high schools. They start to get blurry.”

He shrugged continuing “no point planting roots cause your gone in a hurry. My dad keeps two suitcases packed in the den, so it's only a matter of when.”

He started to walk down the aisle that we were in.

“I don’t learn the names, don’t bother with faces. All I can trust is this concrete oasis. Seems every time I’m about to despair, there’s a 7/11 right there.”

He turned back to me and walked down the aisle backwards, “each store is the same from Las Vegas to Boston. Linoleum aisle that I love to get lost in.”

He rushes forward falling on to his knees, “I pray at my altar of slush. Yeah, I live for that sweet frozen rush!”

Thomas drinks from his straw then winces in pain as he grabs his head. 

“Freeze your brain! Suck on that straw get lost in the pain. Happiness comes when everything numes. Who needs cocaine? Freeze your brain, freeze your brain.”

He looks up at me and holds up the cup, “care for a hit?”

I smirk, crossing my arms, “does your mommy know you eat all that crap?”

“Not anymore,” he gets up and turns his back to me. My eyes widened and I slap the top of my head, internally yelling at myself.

“When mom was alive we lived half way normal,” he turns back to me, “now it’s just me and my dad, we’re less formal. I learned to cook pasta, I learned to pay rent. Learned the world doesn’t owe you a cent.”

He stepped closer to me, my breath catching in my throat from how close he got.

“You’re planning your future (Reader) (Last Name). Will go to some college and marry a lawyer, but the sky's gonna hurt when it falls. So you better start building some walls. Freeze your brain, swim in the ice,” he made weird hand movements, “get lost in the pain. Shut your eyes tight till you vanish from sight. Let nothing remain.”

He finally backed away with a little spin “freeze your brain, shatter your skull, fight pain with more pain. Forget who you are, unburden your load. Forget in six weeks, you’ll be back on the road. When the voice in your head says you’re better off dead. Don’t open a vein!”

He was shaking now and I looked at him in worry as he shook his head. Looking down he continued, “just freeze your brain, freeze your brain. Go on and freeze your brain.”

He looked up at me with a smirk and lifted his arm out with the frozen drink, “try it.”

I take the cup and take a few sips. I look at him putting the drink to my side, “yeah, I don’t really see what the big deal is…”

I stop as I clutch my head when a sudden rush of coldness went through.

“Oh son of a bitch.”

He laughs as I look up at him with a smile. Suddenly the bell went off meaning someone entered the store. Funny, I had a feeling it was-

“(Reader)!!!!!”

“Eh, I gotta go.”

“Corn Nuts?”

“Yes Mark.”

I grab the package and pay for them quickly. I turn to Mark to see him glaring at Thomas, Thomas with a glare of his own but with a smirk. As if the two boys were challenging the other. Mark lifted his head and stood with a straighter posture almost sizing up to Thomas.

“Wave bye bye to red dawn here and let’s motor.”

I waved with a smile to Thomas before Mark grabbed my arm and pulled me out. I rolled my eyes as we walked to Mark’s car, listening to him ramble about how I should stay away from him. This party better be good if I wasn’t going to hang out with Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something like Martha Dumptruck but I couldn't find a lot for M. According to Cambridge Dictionary, Manky means 'to describe an object that is unpleasantly dirty, usually because it is old or has been used a lot'.


End file.
